Aku, Dia, dan ---
by UseMyImagination
Summary: Cerita manis tentang aku, dia dan ... GOMxOC. GOM's POV. Warning : Maybe OOC, gaje, typo(s). UPDATED! Chapter 4 : Kise Ryouta's Story.
1. Chapter 1

Ini fanfic pertama gw. gw bermaksud buat cerita gak mutu *mdh2an emg GAK bener2 GAK mutu* ttg para GOM tercinta dengan OC. Gw mu bikin cerita dengan menggunakan POV masing2 GOM dengan ada beberapa interaksi dengan para readers. Entah ini boleh apa enggak tp mdh2an boleh. Gw juga mau bermaksud melibatkan barang2 yg mungkin jd icon mereka. ahahhaha...

Warning : Penuh dengan kegajehan, gak mutu dan maybe typos.

Rating : T

Pairing : GOMxOC.

Gw berharap kalian gak bosen bacanya. Gw siap menerima kritik dan saran kalian. Please enjoy~

* * *

**Aku, Dia dan ...**

****Kuroko no Basuke adalah milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

FF ancur ini *semoga saja memang* milik saya.

* * *

Chapter 1 : Kuroko Tetsuya's Story - Aku, Dia dan Vanilla Shake -

**-Kuroko Tetsuya's POV-**

Namaku Kuroko Tetsuya. Aku bersekolah di Teikou High School. Sekolah kami sangat terkenal akan tim basketnya, kalian pernah dengar Kiseki no Sedai? Benar. Kiseki no Sedai atau bisa kalian sebut Generasi Keajaiban. Asal kalian tau, aku juga termasuk salah satu anggota Kiseki no Sedai. Walaupun aku tidak memiliki kemampuan yang hebat seperti 5 orang lainnya, tapi bisa kukatakan bahwa aku cukup bisa diandalkan dalam permainan basket.

Kalian pasti tau kan? Aku suka sekali minum Vanilla shake di Maji Burger. Rasanya enak. Akhir-akhir ini aku semakin sering saja pergi ke sana. Sebenarnya aku ke Maji Burger tidak sekedar untuk minum Vanilla shake kesukaanku tapi aku punya urusan lain. Aku sedang janjian dengan seseorang, ah, ternyata dia sudah datang.

"Kuroko-kun, di sini, di sini." Anak perempuannya itu melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arahku.

Benar. Aku sedang janjian dengan seorang anak perempuan. Bagaimana penampilannya? Hem…dia terlihat biasa seperti anak perempuan lainnya, baik hati dan juga manis, terutama senyumannya.

"Doumo. Ternyata hari ini kau yang datang lebih awal."

"Un.. Kebetulan hari ini tidak ada kegiatan, jadi aku langsung ke sini, sebenarnya aku juga belum lama sampai. Ah, iya, biarkan aku pesankan makanan. Kuroko-kun pesan apa saja? E…to…pasti Vanilla shake! Hehehe…dan apa lagi?"

Dia sudah menebaknya. Aku memang selalu pesan itu sih.

"….cheeseburger."

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar ya."

Dia mulai mengantri untuk memesan makanan.

Selama menunggu, ada yang ingin kuceritakan pada kalian. Aku kenal dengan anak perempuan itu kira-kira sebulan yang lalu. Kami bertemu di Maji Burger saat mengantri untuk pesan. Biasanya saat aku mengantri, orang lain pasti akan menyelak, ya kalian tau kan orang-orang selalu saja tidak sadar akan keberadaanku, tidak terkecuali dia. Sama saja dengan yang lain, dia juga tidak menyadari keberadaanku dan menyelak antrian begitu saja, kupikir ya sudahlah. Saat duduk pun juga begitu, dia langsung saja duduk di tempat favoritku, jelas-jelas ada aku disana. Saat melihatku dia kaget kemudian berteriak keras sampai-sampai semua orang melihat ke arah kami. Untung saja aku tidak dikira orang mesum atau yang lainnya. Sejak saat itu kami saling kenal dan semakin sering bertemu untuk sekedar ngobrol sambil minum vanilla shake. Ah tidak tidak tidak. Orang yang meminum vanilla shake hanya aku saja, dia tidak suka vanilla shake. Dia bilang vanilla shake rasanya aneh dan membuat mual jadi dia lebih suka minum Milkshake rasa buah seperti stroberi atau melon.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu Kuroko-kun. Ini pesananmu."

"Terima Kasih."

Kami mengobrol banyak hal sambil menghabiskan pesanan kami. Entah kenapa kalau mengobrol dengannya aku merasa nyaman sekaligus ada perasaan aneh yang tidak kumengerti. Aku tidak benci dengan hal itu sih.

"Sekali-kali kau harus mencoba Vanilla shake di sini. Sangat enak loh. Dijamin." Aku selalu berusaha menyakinkannya bahwa vanilla shake kesukaanku ini bukan minuman aneh yang membuat mual.

"Kuroko-kun selalu saja bilang begitu. Aku kan memang tidak suka vanilla shake. Aku pernah mencobanya dan hampir muntah."

"Kalau vanilla shake disini aku jamin enak. Coba lah."

"Baiklah. Lain kali ya. Hehehe.."

Yak jurus senyuman menghindar itu lagi. Aku tidak akan menyerah sampai dia merasakan vanilla shake ini. Minuman seenak ini kenapa dia bilang bisa membuat mual. Lagipula apa bedanya dengan minuman milkshake lainnya.

.

.

.

"Hem…begini Kuroko-kun. Sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan padamu."

Ada apa dengannya? Wajahnya mendadak serius.

"Ada apa? Katakan saja."

"E..to…Kuroko-kun….sepertinya kita…. akan sulit bertemu…. seperti ini lagi."

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?"

Aku bingung dengan kata-kata nya yang putus-putus itu.

"Kita sudah kelas 3, jadi harus segera memutuskan untuk memilih Universitas. Orang tua ku ingin aku masuk Universitas Tokyo. Aku sudah didaftarkan untuk ikut les privat di rumah setiap pulang sekolah. Jadi mungkin kita akan sulit untuk bertemu. "

Aku hanya diam mendengarkan ucapannya. Aku bingung harus merespon seperti apa. Padahal bukan kah itu hal yang baik? Dia harus les supaya bisa masuk Universitas Tokyo. Mungkin seharusnya aku mendukungnya. Bahkan aku sendiri belum melakukan apapun untuk masa depan ku. Dia sudah satu langkah di depan ku. Tapi langkah yang dia ambil haruskah membuat kami tidak bisa bertemu? Kenapa rasanya jadi sedih sekali.

"Oh. Begitukah? Bukan kah bagus? Kau harus konsentrasi dengan lesmu ya supaya kau bisa memenuhi keinginan orang tuamu. Aku sangat mendukung."

"Tapi…mungkin kita akan sulit bertemu bahkan mungkin tidak akan bisa bertemu lagi. Orang tua ku sangat ketat masalah pendidikan. Mungkin aku tidak akan diizinkan pergi kemana-mana. Mereka pikir bertemu dengan teman hanya buang-buang waktu saja. Aku bisa bertemu dengan Kuroko-kun seperti sekarang karena aku pergi diam-diam dan merahasiakannya."

"Mungkin lebih baik begitu. Aku pasti hanya mengganggu saja. Sebaiknya memang tidak usah bertemu, jadi kau bisa konsentrasi pada pelajaranmu."

Apa yang aku katakan padanya? Ah, bodoh.

"Kuroko-kun…."

"Sudah selesai makannya? Bagaimana kalau kita pulang? Hari sudah mulai gelap."

Entah ada angin apa yang merasuki tubuhku. Rasannya panas. Aku jadi kesal. Ah. Bukan karena angin, tapi karena dia mengatakan hal tidak masuk akal seperti 'tidak akan bisa bertemu lagi'. Bagaimana tidak bisa bertemu? Alasan saja. Mungkin sejak awal memang dia tidak mau bertemu denganku dan berusaha membuat situasi 'orang tua, universitas dan les' sebagai alasan.

"Jaa.. Kuroko-kun."

"Jaa."

Aku pergi begitu saja tanpa basa-basi panjang lebar. Kekesalan masih memenuhi diriku. Aku harus menenangkan diri. Bagaimana bisa aku terpancing emosi dengan hal seperti ini.

-Seminggu kemudian-

Akhir-akhir ini aku sering bengong. Tumben sekali aku bengong, sampai-sampai aku tidak sadar Kise-kun melemparkan bola ke arahku. Alhasil, aku jatuh. Para anggota Kiseki no sedai yang lain kelihatan kebingungan melihatku dengan keadaan seperti ini. Bagi mereka, aku bukan tipe orang yang mudah kehilangan konsentrasi apalagi dengan hal yang berhubungan dengan basket. Bahkan seorang Akashi pun tiba-tiba saja jadi baik hati menyuruhku pulang lebih awal, ya tetap saja di akhir dia berkata "Tetsuya, kau boleh pulang, tapi besok porsi latihanmu jadi 3 kali lipat."

Baiklah. Lupakan porsi latihan 3 kali lipat. Aku ingin vanilla shake sekarang.

Aku duduk di tempat favoritku. Aku hanya memandangi kursi di depanku sambil menyedot habis minumanku. Maji burger. Tempat tercinta dengan vanilla shake paling enak tiba-tiba saja berubah jadi neraka. Aku merasa sesak di sana. "Hah. Kenapa aku mengatakan hal jahat seperti itu sih?"

Aku….sepi….hah.

Biasanya dia selalu berisik dengan cerita-cerita tentang kelasnya. Kritiknya terhadap vanilla shake juga kini tidak terdengar lagi. Seandaikan kami satu sekolah pasti hal ini tidak akan menjadi sulit. Tunggu dulu! Sebenarnya sejak seminggu yang lalu apa yang aku pikirkan sih? Kenapa terasa sulit? Apa yang membuat terasa sulit? Bukankah yang merasa sulit seharusnya dia, bagaimanapun dia harus belajar rajin setiap hari. Lalu apa yang membuatku berfikir ini semua terasa sulit? Bisa kalian jelaskan padaku? Aku…aku hanya tidak bisa bertemu dan mengobrol dengannya disini. Itu saja. Itu saja? Ngomong-ngomong saat dia bilang 'tidak bisa bertemu lagi' aku merasa sangat kesal. Kenapa ya?

Sudah. Lupakan. Pulang.

Di perjalanan aku duduk di pinggir sungai dekat jalan ke arah rumahku. Kupikir, aku bisa bersantai sejenak dan melupakan hal-hal tidak penting sambil memandangi matahari terbenam di ujung sana. Tiba-tiba saja aku mendengar suara.

"-KUUUN…..KUU..ROOOO..KOOOO-KUUUN~"

Di kejauhanan aku melihat sesosok perempuan berlari ke arahku. Siapa? Sepertinya orang yang sangat ingin kulihat wajahnya. Eh? EH? DIA! DIA SE….SEDANG APA DISINI?!

"Haaah….Haaaaah…Haaaah….Ku..ro..ko-kun. Ughh.. Aku…sampai kehilangan jejak.. Sasuga…Phantom sixth member…Haaah.." Dia bicara sambil terengah-engah.

"Se….dang apa kau disini? Bukannya saatnya kau belajar?"

"Em…eto…aku bolos."

"Bolos? Kenapa? Memangnya ada apa?" Dia mengalihkan pandangan ke kakinya.

"Itu….karena aku….eto….pengen ketemu dengan Kuroko-kun!"

Dia terus saja memandangi kakinya. Kenapa dia tidak memandangku sih. Ingin bertemu denganku?

"Tapi….apa baik-baik saja kalau kau bolos? Eto…hanya untuk bertemu denganku?" Aku membalas omongannya dengan bodohnya.

"Iya. Memangnya Kuroko-kun tidak mau bertemu denganku? Atau….Kuroko-kun tidak suka bertemu denganku ya?"

"Kalau aku sih…"

Aku mendadak menyadari sesuatu. Penyebab sesak, kesal, bengong dan perasaan campur adukku sejak seminggu yang lalu. Jadi semua itu karena aku kangen dengannya? Aku ingin bertemu dan ngobrol dengannya? Aku ingin tertawa bersamanya? Aku ingin mendengar dia mengatakan 'vanilla shake itu membuat mual'? Semua itu kah sebabnya? Ba..bagaimana ini?

"Ku..roko-kun…kenapa kau kelihatan panik? Ah‼ aku bawakan sesuatu. Tenangkan dirimu dengan ini. Vanilla shake kesukaan Kuroko-kun."

Saking paniknya aku langsung saja mengambil vanilla shake yang dia pegang kemudian meminumnya.

"Tu..tunggu dulu."

Sepertinya dia mau mengatakan sesuatu.

"Ahh..itu vanilla shake punyaku. Tadi aku sudah meminumnya. E..to…yang ini untuk Kuroko-kun, yang masih baru.."

HAH?

"Hehe..Kuroko-kun kan pernah bilang aku harus mencobanya, jadi kucoba tadi.. dan… benar kata kuroko-kun…..rasanya enaaaaaak sekali!"

Dia tersenyum manis. Bagaimana ini? Aku meminum vanilla shake miliknya dengan sedotan yang sama. Itu artinya….

"Kuroko-kun….wajahmu merah sekali. Apa kau sakit?"

Aku hanya bisa membuang muka. Aku merasakan panas di wajahku. Gawat. Perasaan aneh ini sudah kumengerti sebabnya. Semua ini karena vanilla shake. Entah kenapa vanilla shake tadi rasanya lebih manis dibanding bergelas-gelas vanilla shake yang pernah kuminum.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Aku berusaha menjawabnya tanpa panik.

"Benarkah? Mungkin karena matahari terbenam ya.

….aku akan berusaha mencari cara untuk bisa dapat ijin keluar rumah. Haha. Hari ini aku pasti di marahi ayah karena lari meninggalkan guru privat itu… jadi Kuroko-kun, lain kali kita bertemu lagi di Maji Burger ya! Pada saat itu aku akan pesan vanilla shake."

Dia tersenyum. Aku merasakan semburat merah di wajahku semakin nyata. Ahhh…aku tidak tahan lagi. Apa aku katakan saja yang sejujurnya tentang perasaanku? Bagaimana menurut kalian?

* * *

Gimana? gimana? menurut kalian? aaaaahhh pasti jelek. Gw agak kebingungan bikin cerita dengan POV nya kuroko, soalnya gw kurang tau cara pikir kuroko di saat kek gt. ya sudahlah.

Review Please~


	2. Chapter 2

yo, minna, ketemu lagi dgn gw. author dgn cerita gak mutu. aahaahahha *tertawa bangga*

dan... makasih bgt buat ai hakawa-san yg udah ngereview fic gaje gw ini. yop, chapter ini keknya kepanjangannya deh. mu gw ringkas tp gw bingung. jd gw biarin aja. ahaha. oia, ada omakenya jg loh! jd langsung cekidot!

Warning : Penuh dengan kegajehan, gak mutu, kata2 berulang, maybe typo(s) dan OOC akut.

Rating : T

Pairing : GOMxOC.

Gw berharap kalian gak bosen bacanya. Gw siap menerima kritik dan saran kalian. Please enjoy~

* * *

**Aku, Dia dan ...**

Kuroko no Basuke adalah milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

FF ancur ini *semoga saja memang* milik saya.

* * *

Chapter 2 : Aku, Dia dan Gunting ?

**-Akashi Seijuuro's POV-**

"Akashi-kun, bisa pinjam gunting? Hehehehe…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Akashi Seijuuro. Teikou High School. 17 tahun. Kapten klub basket. Selesai.

.

.

.

.

Apa? Kalian ingin protes aku hanya menyebutkan itu saja? Sudahlah, tidak usah pura-pura tidak tau. Aku bisa menebak apa pikiran kalian. Intinya apa mau kalian? Apa yang kalian lihat? Apa-apaan cara kalian melihatku itu? Jangan membuat pandangan aneh seperti itu kepadaku.

"Akashi-kun, aku bisa pinjam guntingmu lagi?"

Ini dia. Orang ini, sama seperti kalian. Mengganggu saja. Tidak bisa lihat aku sedang sibuk dengan bidak-bidak shogiku? Apa dia mau membuat permainanku jadi berantakan? Karena merasa terganggu, aku jadi melototi dia.

"A..ma..maaf ya Akashi-kun…jangan menatapku seperti itu dong.. Hehe."

Kenapa orang ini selalu saja tidak tau situasi? Padalah aku sudah mengeluarkan aura 'tidak ingin diganggu' tapi tetap saja diganggu.

"Ini…..ingat, jangan sampai hilang."

"Hehehe…terima kasih. Akan segera aku kembalikan."

"Matte. Kenapa kau selalu saja pinjam gunting? Jelas-jelas kau ikut klub menjahit, kenapa tidak punya gunting? Kenapa tidak beli saja gunting? Barang lainnya kau punya."

Akhirnya aku ucapkan juga, apa yang selama ini aku bingungkan tentang orang ini.

"hehehe…aku punya tapi..hilang."

Apa-apaan senyuman bodoh itu. Hilang? Lalu? Tidak bisa beli yang baru? Sudahlah. Aku ingin kembali berkonsentrasi pada pertandingan shogiku.

.

.

.

Gunting. Ya mungkin itu salah satu kata yang orang pikirkan ketika menyebut namaku. Apa? Kenapa bisa begitu? Karena ada suatu insiden di lapangan basket saat sedang latihan.

Seorang anggota klub tidak menuruti apa kata-kataku, langsung saja aku rebut gunting merah 'lucky item' milik Shintarou pada saat itu untuk menyerangnya. Beraninya dia membangkang kata-kata 'absolut' dariku. Anak itu berhasil menyelamatkan jiwanya, aku putuskan untuk memberikannya kesempatan berikutnya setelah dia minta maaf. Semenjak saat itu, insiden tersebut mulai dibicarakan banyak orang. Tentu saja ini cukup menguntungkan. Aku manfaatkan situasi ini untuk membuat mereka semakin menurut padaku, tapi pada akhirnya aku jadi membawa gunting kemana-mana.

Tidak hanya gunting. Aku juga dikenal seluruh sekolah dengan 'aura intimidasi yang kuat'. Tanpa mengeluarkan banyak tenaga, semua orang segan padaku. Tentu saja, itu hal yang harus mereka lakukan, bagaimanapun, keberadaanku ini absolute dan berbeda level dengan mereka. Ditambah lagi dengan adanya 'mata emperor' milikku ini, tidak hanya mengganggu bahkan memandangku saja orang sudah tidak berani. Tapi….ada satu masalah disini yang belum bisa diselesaikan.

"Ini aku kembalikan guntingnya, terima kasih, Akashi-kun."

Aku tidak mengucapkan apa-apa saat orang itu mengembalikan guntingku, aku masih berkonsentransi pada shogiku, kali ini sudah sampai ronde ke 5, tentu saja aku yang menang. Lawannya? Diriku sendiri. Apa? Ada masalah?

Benar juga. Gadis ini masalahnya. Dia selalu saja pinjam gunting. Dia tidak tau apa? Gunting ini adalah gunting legenda yang terkenal di cerita 'Legenda Gunting Akashi' di SMA Teiko, yang digunakan untuk menyerang orang. Apa? Itu punya Shintarou? Iya! Kenapa? Memang punya Shintarou. Aku merebutnya. Tidak usah berisik. Perintahku 'absolut' jadi jangan protes. Ah, iya, setelah aku rebut guntingnya, tembakan Shintarou jadi miring 0,1 derajat.

Hampir lupa. Gadis ini selalu pinjam gunting, kalau misalnya aku tiba-tiba memerlukannya untuk 'menyerang' orang lagi bagaimana? Aku jadi tidak bisa 'menyerang' orang kan. Mungkin aku harus merebut lagi barang aneh yang di bawa Shintarou, tapi kalau barang yang dibawa tidak bisa digunakan untuk menyerang orang bagaimana? Kalau aku rebut 'lucky item' nya lagi, jangan-jangan Shintarou semakin 'desperate' dan mengganggu permainannya, jadi aku harus mencari cara lain.

Lalu gadis ini sepertinya tidak punya rasa takut. Semua orang segan padaku, tapi dia tidak. Ah tidak, lebih tepatnya gadis ini punya tingkat kesadaran situasi yang minim seperti keberadaan Tetsuya.

"Akashi-kun suka sekali main shogi ya? Tapi kau selalu saja main sendirian. Kenapa tidak ajak main orang lain? Kalau sendirian kan tidak seru."

Cerewet. Tentu saja itu percuma. Mereka akan kalah melawanku, pasti. Shogiku levelnya lebih tinggi dari yang terlihat. Shintarou saja tidak bisa mengalahkanku di hari terbaik cancer nya.

"Karena aku tidak tertarik melawan orang lain."

"Tapi bukannya…."

Sebelum dia melanjutkan kalimatnya aku sudah menatapnya dengan penuh sinyal 'kalau urusanmu sudah selesai cepat pergi sana. Jangan ganggu aku'. Tumben sekali dia mengerti sinyal yang kukirimkan. Dia langsung pergi entah kemana.

.

.

.

.

"Atsushi, berhenti makan! Ini saatnya latihan kan?"

"Ryouta, sudah kubilang, suruh fans-fansmu itu pergi saat kita latihan. Berisik sekali."

"Tetsuya, pasti porsi latihan tambahanmu tidak kau lakukan? Passing-mu akhir-akhir ini kurang bertenaga."  
"Shintarou, apa-apaan itu yang kau bawa? Jangan bawa benda aneh dan meletakkannya sembarangan."

"Dimana Daiki?! Kenapa belum datang juga? Sepertinya dia sudah bosan hidup."

Aku mulai mengeluarkan gunting yang ku rebut dari Shintarou karena saking kesalnya dengan kondisi hari ini. Semua orang menyebalkan sekali hari ini. Lagi-lagi tidak mendengarkan apa yang aku katakan.

"Tu…tunggu dulu Akashi-kun/Akashi/Akashicchi/Akachin‼ Akan segera kami lakukan!"

Atsushi, Tetsuya, Shintarou dan Ryouta bersinkronisasi menghentikan aksiku.

"ciiiiissss~ sori telaaaat…"

Aku langsung menatap kesal Daiki yang baru saja datang. Daiki langsung kelihatan ketakukan dan buru-buru ke ruang ganti. Kau akan dapat buah dari perbuatanmu hari ini Daiki. Terpenting sekarang adalah latihan.

.

.

.

Pusing. Untuk menenangkan diri lebih baik aku mencari udara segar. Biarkanlah para anggota klub latihan sendiri, aku capek meneriaki mereka. Ah, sekalian saja aku mengambil catatanku yang tertinggal di kelas. Catatan apa, kata kalian? Tenang saja, itu BUKAN catatan kutukan ataupun catatan cara-cara sadis menyiksa dan membantai orang, hahahahaha. Apa? Caraku tertawa mencurigakan? Kalian! Ingin tiket gratis ke neraka?

Ini dia catatanku. Harus aku sembunyikan sebelum di lihat orang.

Tiba-tiba saja aku mendengar suara.

"Ah, Akashi-kun, kebetulan sekali, aku sedang mencarimu."

Aku mencari arah datangnya suara. Hah. Gadis ini lagi. Pasti sedang mencari pinjaman gunting. Aku berikannya gunting yang kubawa.

"Ini kan yang kau butuhkan."

"Hnn.. ehehe. Akashi-kun memang baik hati. Aku pinjam dulu ya. Sebelum Akashi-kun pulang akan aku kembalikan."

Baik hati katanya?

"Terserah. Lagipula kalau butuh gunting kenapa harus mencariku? Kau tidak punya orang lain untuk dipinjami apa?"

"Heem. Kenapa ya? Aku lebih suka pinjam pada Akashi-kun. Lagipula guntingmu itu bagus sekali, warnanya merah seperti Akashi-kun, ketajamannya pun mantap. Aku suka. Hehe."  
Dia menyukainya? Beberapa waktu yang lalu dia juga berkata hal yang sama. Heh. Tentu saja. Semenjak aku rebut dari Shintarou, aku mengasahnya setiap hari. Hah? Apa kata kalian? Aku maniak? Sepertinya kalian sudah siap aku lempari gunting.

"Begitukah? Ya gunting itu bisa memotong apa saja dengan akurat. Ketebalannya 0.1 inci dengan berat yang ideal."

"Hahahahaha….tidak kusangka Akashi-kun bisa bercanda juga. "

Dia bilang aku bercanda? Dia tidak lihat ekspresi wajahku apa.

"Ingat…."

"'Jangan sampai hilang kan', Akashi-kun? Kau selalu mengucapkan itu. Kalau begitu aku pergi ke ruang klub menjahit dulu."

Baiklah. Aku memang selalu bilang begitu.

Aku kembali ke lapangan basket untuk melihat perkembangan anggota klub dengan menu latihannya. Baru saja aku tinggal saja sebentar, keributan sudah merajalela. Hah. Menyebalkan. Jadi kapten memang tugas yang menyebalkan di saat yang menyebalkan seperti ini.

.

.

.

Saatnya pulang. Mana orang itu? Katanya akan mengembalikan gunting sebelum aku pulang, tapi sampai sekarang dia tidak memperlihatkan batang hidungnya. Sudahlah. Besok saja dan terima akibat dari melanggar janjimu hari ini.

Saat menyusuri jalan menuju gerbang sekolah tiba-tiba saja…

"Akashi-kuuuuun~ tunggu duluuuuu…hah hah…"

Hooh. Orang ini datang juga. Tidak jadi deh aku menghukumnya besok. Sial.

"Mana guntingnya?"

Aku mengulurkan tangan meminta guntingku kembali.

"Go..gomen, Akashi-kun. Guntingnya hilang. Hontouni gomen."

Apa? Hilang, katanya?

"Hilang? Bagaimana bisa? Aku kan selalu memperingatkanmu untuk tidak menghilangkannya."

Sial. Hari ini memang hari paling sial. Orang-orang sangat menyebalkan, dan sekarang apa lagi? Orang ini malah menghilangkan guntingku.

"Aku membawanya ke ruang klub menjahit hari ini, karena hari ini ada demo menjahit boneka strap ponsel. Karena terlalu focus, aku tidak sadar guntingnya berpindah tangan. Saat aku cari sudah tidak ada. Aku sudah mencari ke seluruh ruangan dan menanyakannya pada semua orang. Aku benar-benar menyesal. Maafkan aku karena tidak hati-hati."

Cih. Menjahit. Apa peduliku dengan jahitanmu. Kesal. Saat begini biasanya aku akan mengeluarkan gunting untuk mengancam orang tapi gunting itu sekarang dihilangkan oleh orang yang mau aku ancam. Ah Sial.

"Lalu? Bagaimana? Kau tau kan itu gunting kesukaanku. Potongannya sangat akurat dan…"

"ketebalannya 0,1 inci dengan berat yang ideal kan? iya aku mengerti."

Beraninya dia memotong dan meneruskan kata-kata yang seharusnya aku ucapkan.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf Akashi-kun. Tolong jangan marah. Aku akan menggantinya dengan yang sama persis dengan milikmu."

Menggantinya?! Seenaknya saja dia bicara. Itu adalah gunting Akashi yang terkenal. Bagaimana bisa kau menggantinya? Aku tahu awalnya itu memang bukan guntingku, aku merebutnya, dan tidak mengembalikannya sampai sekarang bahkan membuat pemiliknya suram selama seharian, tapi sekarang gunting itu kan bukan sekedar gunting merah biasa….

"Cih. Kau pikir kau bisa begitu saja menggantinya dengan gunting baru? Heh. Jangan bercanda! Memangnya kau pikir kenapa aku tidak mengembalikannya ke Shintarou dan repot-repot membawanya kemana-mana setiap hari? Dasar bodoh. Kau ini memang tidak sadar situasi."

Aku bicara dengan penuh aura berbahaya dan sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajahnya.

"Eh? Apa….maksudmu, Akashi-kun? Aku tidak mengerti."

Dia hanya bengong sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Arrrrgh. Dasar bodoh. Kenapa seorang 'aku' harus repot-repot memikirkan sebuah gunting demi orang bodoh seperti dia. Sifatnya yang tidak mengerti situasi memang menyebalkan.

Hening sejenak. Aku mulai kembali angkat bicara.

"Hei, orang bodoh yang berdiri di sana!"

"Hai…a…ada apa Akashi-kun?"

"Aku tidak mau tau. Kau harus menepati janjimu. Kau harus mengembalikannya gunting yang sama dengan apapun caranya, walaupun kau harus terjun dari atap sekolah sekalipun. Kalau kau tidak berhasil menemukannya, nikmati saat-saat terakhirmu di dunia ini."

Aku kejam? Biar saja. Aku mengancamnya supaya lebih berusaha untuk mencari gunting itu.

"Eh…eh? Ta..ta..tapi…"  
"Tenang saja. Aku akan sabar menunggu hari terakhirmu di dunia ini."

Aku menunjukkan senyuman mengerikan andalanku dan meninggalkan dirinya yang membatu di depan gerbang sekolah begitu saja.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian.

Gadis itu tidak bicara sama sekali denganku. Saat di kelas pun dia menghindariku. Hoho. Jadi begitu cara mainmu, ternyata dia benar-benar sudah bosan hidup. Baiklah, aku masih cukup sabar menanti, selagi menunggunya bicara padaku, akan aku pikirkan cara terbaik mengakhiri hidupnya.

Seminggu kemudian.

Pulang sekolah. Hari ini libur latihan basket. Entah ada apa dengan pelatih. Awalnya aku ingin tetap mengadakan latihan tetapi orang-orang sudah kabur secepat kilat sejak mendengar berita libur latihan. Karena tidak ada kerjaan, aku kembali berkutat dengan shogiku dan melakukan ronde berikutnya di pinggir lapangan.

"Akashi-kun…"

Hah. Siapa lagi yang mengganggu permainanku kali ini? Eh? Orang ini lagi. Sudah berani bicara denganku, apa dia sudah menemukan guntingnya? Atau dia mau menyerah dan pasrah dengan nasib buruknya? Aku tak sabar menunggu jawaban.

Aku memandangnya tajam, dan dia malah….tersenyum?

"Maaf, lama membuatmu menunggu. Ini."

Aku hanya memandangi telapak tangannya yang menyodorkan gunting yang kami permasalahkan.

"Aku sudah menemukannya. Ternyata guntingnya terbawa oleh orang yang mendemokan jahit strap ponsel waktu itu. Aku lupa kalau aku meminjamkannya saat aku memintanya mengajarkanku."

Jadi begitu. Sayang sekali hidupmu tidak jadi berakhir.

"Oh. Jadi begitu."

"Iya-a..no…Akashi-kun. Dan ini untukmu."

Dia menyodorkan lagi benda seperti boneka berukuran kecil dan bertali. Boneka dengan rambut merah dan memegang sesuatu.

"Benda apa itu?"

"Aku berusaha membuatnya semirip mungkin. Ini adalah Akashi-kun. LIhat! Dia berkepala merah dengan raut wajah menyeramkan dan memegang gunting."

Wajahku menyeramkan? Dia mengatakan hal itu sambil senyum-senyum, dia meledekku ya!

"Apa maksudmu sebenarnya memberikan aku barang seperti ini?"

"Emm…Akashi-kun selalu ada ketika aku membutuhkan bantuan. Jadi anggap saja sebagai ucapan terima kasih dariku."

"Oh, maksudmu karena gunting ini? Itu bukan hal yang perlu dibesar-besarkan."

"Bukan begitu! Ah maksudku, tidak hanya masalah gunting. Ada banyak hal yang kuterima dari Akashi-kun. Selain itu, aku tidak membesar-besarkan masalah ini, tetapi ini memang hal yang besar, ah, maksudku ini penting! bagaimana ya menjelaskannya."

Apa yang sebenarnya yang ingin dia katakan.

"Jangan berputar-putar. Bicara langsung pada intinya."

"Ah, gomen. Intinya aku sangat berterima kasih pada Akashi-kun. Mungkin bagimu ini berlebihan. Tapi inilah yang aku rasakan…dan itu….aku terus memikirkan kata-kata Akashi-kun di gerbang sekolah waktu aku menghilangkan guntingmu…"

"Kata-kataku? Di gerbang sekolah?"

"Un." Dia mengangguk menjawab pertanyaanku. Kata-kataku? Yang mana? Hmm… aku berusaha mengingatnya dan…

"_**Cih. Kau pikir kau bisa begitu saja menggantinya dengan gunting baru? Heh. Jangan bercanda! Memangnya kau pikir kenapa aku tidak mengembalikannya ke Shintarou dan repot-repot membawanya kemana-mana setiap hari? Dasar bodoh. Kau ini memang tidak sadar situasi."**_

OH! Aku tidak sadar mengatakan hal seperti itu.

"Aku tidak mengerti bagian 'Shintarou' nya tapi tidak kusangka Akashi-kun ternyata….dan aku merasa sepertinya…Akashi-kun…e..eto‼ po..pokoknya! aku benar-benar berterima kasih dan juga minta maaf karena sudah membuatmu repot-repot membawa gunting setiap hari hanya demi aku. Aku berharap Akashi-kun masih mau meminjamkannya padaku, aku janji kali ini tidak akan menghilangkannya."

Wajahnya memerah. Sepertinya dia…..sudah mengerti maksudku waktu itu. Ini gawat.

"Tidak masalah." Aku berusaha kembali berkonsentrasi ke bidak shogiku dan bersikap tidak peduli dengan obrolan tadi. Sesungguhnya aku merasa ini hal yang memalukan bagi seorang Akashi Seijuuro, jadi lebih baik lupakan saja kejadian hari ini.

"Aku juga berharap…..Akashi-kun mau menggunakan hadiah yang kuberikan. Gantungkan di ponselmu. Tentu saja jika Akashi-kun berkenan."

"-Akan aku pertimbangkan."

Dia tersenyum lebar sebelum meninggalkanku sendirian. Hah. Ini benar-benar kejadian diluar dugaanku. Ini terasa seperti aku menjatuhkan harga diriku sendiri dengan mengatakan hal-hal memalukan seperti itu. Tapi…sudahlah.

Beberapa bulan kemudian.

Aku mulai menggerakkan bidak-bidak shogiku ke area lawan. Lagi-lagi lawannya adalah diriku sendiri. Dan lagi-lagi kali ini dia datang mengganggu.

"Seijuuro-kun….pinjam guntingnya, boleh?"

"Terserah saja. Ini."

"Terima Kasih. Akan segera aku kembalikan."

"Ingat…"

"Jangan sampai hilang..iya kan? ehehehe.."

Oke. Pergilah sana. Jangan lama-lama menunjukkan senyuman seperti itu di hadapanku.

"Kau…urusanmu hanya pinjam gunting saja. Lain kali urusi juga orang yang meminjamkannya."

"Ehehehehe...tentu saja, kalau itu pasti. Aku pergi dulu ke ruang klub ya."

Aku memangku daguku sambil menyembunyikan sedikit, ya hanya sedikit, sedikit…sedikit sekali…benar-benar sedikit….senyuman yang terbentuk di wajahku. Apa yang kalian lihat? Jangan lihat ke arahku! Lihat ke arah rumput bergoyang disana! Ini perintah!

Semua berawal karena gunting.

Perkembangannya karena gunting.

Jangan sampai berakhir karena gunting.

Aku.

Dia dan..

Gunting?

Hubungan yang aneh.

* * *

**OMAKE**

Istirahat latihan 10 menit.

Aku mengistirahatkan diri di bangku sambil meneguk minuman sebanyak mungkin. Aku membuka ponselku hanya untuk sekedar mengecek jam. Ah. Strap ponsel ini. Tanpa sadar akhir-akhir ini aku terus memadanginya.

Hmm? Ryouta, Daiki, Tetsuya, Shintarou dan Atsushi berkumpul di pojok sana. Apa yang mereka ributkan? Aku penasaran apa yang mereka bicarakan di belakangku sembunyi-sembunyi seperti itu.

"Minna….kalian tidak lihat tadi? Ini bahaya! Bahaya! Bahaya! Bagaimana ini?!"

"Ada apa sih Kise? Jangan bereaksi berlebihan terhadap sesuatu."

"Midorimacchi…bukan begitu! Ini memang mengerikan! Kalian benar-benar tidak lihat tadi?"

"Ck. Kise! Apa sih kalau bicara jangan setengah-setengah! Langsung saja! Ada apa sih? Terus kenapa kita harus bicara di pojokan seperti ini dan jangan sampai Akashi tau? Hah?"

"Aominecchi! Itu..itu…Akashicchi! tadi…tadi…!"

"Kenapa kau panik begitu,Kise-kun? Memang ada apa dengan Akashi-kun?"

"Iya, Kise-chin, cepat ceritakan."

"Kurokocchi, Murasakicchi! Tadi Akashicchi duduk disana terus dia memegang boneka! Boneka manusia! Ukurannya kecil sih, tapi tidak salah lagi itu boneka manusia! Dan yang lebih mengerikan….Akashicchi senyum-senyum sendiri‼!"

"Lalu, masalahnya apa? Kalau sekedar boneka, aku juga pernah bawa. Lucky item maksudnya. Akashi membawa boneka memang aneh, tapi pasti ada alasannya. Lagipula bukankah Akashi tersenyum itu hal yang wajar? Dia kan manusia. Walaupun senyumannya memang berbahaya."

"Midorimacchi! Apa kau tidak mengerti! Pasti hal mengerikan akan segera terjadi! Seperti di film-film!"

"Maksudnya?"

"Jangan-jangan….Akashicchi mau melakukan ritual voodoo untuk menyiksa orang‼! Boneka…lalu senyuman berbahaya itu! Itu pasti! Bagaimana ini kita dalam bahaya! Jangan-jangan itu boneka salah satu dari kita! Nyawa kita dalam bahaya! Kalian tidak sadar?‼"

"Haaaaa?! Benar juga..Lalu bagaimana ini Kise/Kise-kun/Kise-chin? Kita masih belum boleh mati!"

"Waahh…kalian kompak sekali. Lebih baik kita ingat-ingat kesalahan kita dimana dan minta maaf pada Akashicchi sebelum dia memulai ritualnya! Siapa tau dia akan memaafkan kita!"

"Apa sedang yang kalian bicarakan di belakangku?"

"Akashicchi/Akashi-kun/Akachin/Akashi…..ya…itu…."

Mereka tidak mau menatapku.

"Katakan…..apa yang kalian bicarakan di belakangku…sebelum aku…."

"Kise-kun bilang Akashi-kun memegang boneka kecil dan kemudian tersenyum. Jadi Kise-kun pikir mungkin Akashi-kun sedang merencanakan penyiksaan orang dengan ritual voodoo menggunakan boneka itu. Kise-kun bilang mungkin itu boneka salah satu dari kita karena kita sering membuat Akashi-kun kesal."

"Uwah, Tetsu, kau terlalu jujur!"  
"Kurokocchi…tega sekali….A…no… Akashicchi….aku bisa jelaskan…jadi…"

"Begitu. Hmm. Benar. Itu memang boneka salah satu dari kita."

"APAAAAAAAAA?!"

Mereka serentak berteriak kencang. Panik? Tentu saja.

Dasar bodoh, sebelum menyimpulkan sesuatu, kumpulkan informasinya dengan lengkap terlebih dahulu. Jelas-jelas boneka itu berkepala merah, mana mungkin aku mengutuk dan menyiksa diriku sendiri. Ya….tak perlu aku beritahu mereka itu boneka siapa kan? biar mereka pikirkan sendiri dan rasakan kegelisahan sepanjang hidup mereka.

* * *

**Dou? yappari dame ka? saa, review onegaishimasu!**


	3. Chapter 3

YO! YO! MINNA! akhirnya gw update malem2. gak ada kerjaan jdnya gw lanjutin aja nih FF gajeh. kali ini giliran midochin! lagi2 ada omake nya. daaaan ini chapter panjang jg ya, mpe pegel gw ngetiknya. *pdhl chapter 2 jg panjang tp demi akashi tercinta segala terasa mudah* #plak

Thx bagi para reviewers dan PM-ers, krn ada kalian aku jd semangat! Hehe *keluarin senyum najong*

**note : oia, disini anggep aja zodiak masih ada 12! oke? zodiak baru anggep aja blm ada ahahaha~ dan byk yg ngasal, gw kagak ngerti zodiak2an soale..**

tanpa capcipcus, lgsng cekidot!

Warning : Penuh dengan kegajehan, gak mutu, kata2 berulang, maybe typo(s) dan OOC akut.

Rating : T

Pairing : GOMxOC.

Gw berharap kalian gak bosen bacanya. Gw siap menerima kritik dan saran kalian. Please enjoy~

* * *

**Aku, Dia dan ...**

Kuroko no Basuke adalah milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

FF ancur ini *semoga saja memang* milik saya.

* * *

Chapter 3 : Aku, Dia dan Lucky Item

**-Midorima Shintarou's POV-**

"_Urutan terakhir adalah…..Cancer. Sayang sekali, kalian yang berzodiak cancer hari ini harus berhati-hati ya..‼_"

.

.

.

Salam kenal semuanya, namaku Midorima Shintarou. Hmm, tanpa memperkenalkan diri seharusnya kalian sudah tahu ya.

Ah iya…Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini cancer selalu ada di urutan akhir keberuntungan ramalan Oha-Asa. Apa keberuntunga cancer mulai memudar? Dua hari yang lalu ada di urutan ke 10, kemarin urutan ke 11 dan hari ini urutan ke 12. Jangan-jangan besok jatuh lagi ke urutan 13, eh? Tunggu dulu, urutan 13 tidak ada! Fuuh…Untung saja sekarang bukan periode pertandingan basket, kalau tidak, mungkin akan terjadi kesialan saat pertandingan.

Karena keberuntungan cancer ada di urutan terakhir, aku tak pernah lupa membawa 'lucky item'. Hari ini bahkan aku membawa dua buah! Semoga saja kesialanku berkurang dengan adanya lucky item ini. Ngomong-ngomong lucky item untuk hari ini adalah buah durian. Ah tenang saja, baunya tidak akan menyebar karena ini hanya boneka. Di jepang sangat sulit menemukan buah durian, tidak mungkin kan aku harus jauh-jauh ke Indonesia untuk membelinya? Belum tentu sekarang musimnya. Bahkan mencari boneka ini sulitnya luar biasa, sampai-sampai aku harus 'bertarung' melawan seorang maniak boneka buah-buahan.

"Ohayou, Midorima-kun!"  
"Hm? Oh, ohayou."

"Hari ini Midorima-kun kelihatan buruk. Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Aah, itu…Cancer ada di urutan terakhir di Oha-Asa."

"Oh, lagi-lagi ramalan? Ha ha .. Midorima-kun berotak pintar tapi kenapa percaya hal seperti itu ya?"

"Hah? Apa maksudmu bicara begitu? dengan nada mengejek seperti itu."

Dia teman sekelasku. Beberapa hari yang lalu aku mengetahui tanggal lahirnya dan ternyata dia berzodiak cancer, pantas saja aku tidak begitu 'compatible' dengannya. Kudengar orang dengan zodiak yang sama terkadang akan sulit untuk saling bergaul. Sebenarnya yang membuatku tidak suka dengan gadis ini adalah sifat cerobohnya.

"Ya…maksudku…Midorima-kun aneh…aa…AAAH! ADUUUH.."

Yak, dia jatuh tersandung batu. Kenapa bisa ada batu disana. Ceroboh sekali bukan? Kalau jalan harusnya lihat-lihat.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Aku mengulurkan tangan bermaksud membantunya berdiri.

"Hnn…aduuuhh…iya aku baik-baik saja. Arigatou."

"Makanya sudah kubilang berkali-kali, bawa lucky itemmu. Kebetulan aku bawa dua, kau ambil yang satunya."

"Eeeehh….aku kan bukan orang aneh yang suka bawa-bawa benda aneh kemana-mana! Seperti Midorima-kun!"

Ctik!

Urat nadiku muncul semua. Apa-apaan dia, mengataiku aneh, bahkan dua kali!

"Ini bukan barang aneh. Ini lucky item. Mencegahmu dari kesialan."  
"Ah, tidak berguna padaku. lagipula aku tidak percaya hal seperti itu."

"Ini nyata. Oha-Asa itu benar. Saat gunting 'lucky item' ku di rebut Akashi, shoot-ku saja meleset 0.1 derajat padahal sebelum direbut shoot-ku perfect seperti biasanya."

"Pasti itu cuma khayalan Midorima-kun saja."

Heh. Aku tinggalkan saja orang menyebalkan ini. Aku berbaik hati mau memberikan lucky itemku, dia malah bersikap begitu.

"Eh? Midorima-kun! Eeh.. dia ngambek?"

.

.

.

Selama cancer berada dalam kondisi kritis seperti ini, berkali-kali aku memberitahunya untuk membawa lucky item. Bukannya aku perduli padanya! Hanya saja dia berzodiak sama denganku jadi aku merasa kasihan kalau kesialannya bertambah, karena sejak awal gadis itu memang punya tingkat kesialan yang tinggi. Di kelas, dia dikenal sebagai putri kesialan. Kalau Oha-Asa menyatakan cancer ada di urutan terakhir pasti kesialannya bertambah menjadi sial, sial, sial, sial, dan sial kuadrat, kubik, pangkat empat, pangkat lima dst.

Jatuh tersandung seperti tadi sudah sering terjadi, saat berjalan, saat maju ke depan kelas, saat bersih-bersih kelas, saat olahraga, saat makan siang, saat di koridor, di ruang guru, di uks bahkan mungkin di WC. Tidak hanya itu, bento nya tertukar dengan adiknya yang masih TK, ketinggalan bus/kereta, lupa di absen, lupa menulis nama di ujian, PRnya tertinggal di rumah dan masih banyak lagi. Kenapa aku bisa tau? Bukannya aku memperhatikannya! Pokoknya segala sesuatu yang dia lakukan selalu tidak berjalan lancar dan berakhir sial.

"Midorima-kun!"

"Hm?... Cih."

"Oh, Midorima-kun masih marah? Gomen, gomen."

"Lakukan sesukamu."

.

.

.

Esok pagi.

Whoa, sebentar lagi Oha-Asa! Ponsel, mana ponsel!

Setiap pagi sebelum berangkat sekolah, aku rutin mendengarkan Oha-Asa, jadi aku bisa mempersiapkan diri dengan sempurna sebelum memulai hari. Kemarin urutan terakhir, semoga saja hari ini lebih baik.

"-_UUUHH….zannen… CANCER! Kalian semakin tersungkur ke urutan 13! Whoa, kalian harus bermain hati-hati ya hari ini!"_

APA? Sejak kapan ada urutan ke-13?! Dugaanku benar akan jatuh ke urutan 13! Tidak mungkin.

_"Sepertinya cancer akhir-akhir ini kondisinya semakin buruk, tapi jangan khawatir! jangan lupa bawa lucky item kalian ya! Dan hari ini kalian jangan membuat masalah dengan Sagittarius, kalau salah bertindak mungkin kalian akan kena panahnya!_ "

Terakhir lagi? Dan Sagittarius? -siapa yang berzodiak Sagittarius? Hmmm…..gawat-Akashi.

.

.

.

Perjalanan menuju sekolah.

Sepertinya hari ini aku harus menghindari Akashi. Sebenarnya tanpa diramal oleh Oha-Asa, aku memang tidak bisa sembarangan bertindak untuk hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan Akashi. Tapi hari ini harus lebih hati-hati lagi!

"AAAAAHHH‼‼"

Hah? Suara teriakan siapa itu? Aku berlari ke arah datangnya suara. Uwah apa yang dia lakukan sampai basah kuyup begitu?

"Oi! Kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa kau basah kuyup begitu. Perasaan sejak tadi cuaca cerah."

"Ah Midorima-kun! Tadi ibu-ibu di sana membuang air kotor ke depan rumahnya dan kena bajuku. Bagaimana ini, basah semua dan…ugh.. bau."

"Lebih baik kau pulang saja. Tidak mungkin basah kuyup seperti itu ke sekolah."  
"Tidak bisa. Kalau mau pulang pun, aku tidak bisa masuk ke rumah karena rumahku tidak ada orang. Aku tidak punya kunci."

"Keluarga macam apa kalian? masa setiap anaknya tidak dibekali kunci rumah."

"Ya dulunya begitu. Tapi aku selalu menghilangkannya. Hehehe."

Benar juga. Apapun yang dilakukan orang ini selalu berakhir buruk.

"Lalu mau bagaimana? Tidak mungkin dengan keadaan basah kuyup dan….uh bau! Seperti itu kau mau datang ke sekolah?"

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Hari ini juga ada ujian remedial matematika, jadi tidak mungkin aku absen. Hari ini ada pelajaran olahraga, jadi aku pakai baju olahraga saja, semoga sensei mengijinkan kalau aku jelaskan."

"Ah, semoga saja kau tidak sial dan di paksa pulang oleh sensei."

.

.

.

Ada yang aneh hari ini. Gadis itu! Ya gadis itu! Apa-apaan tingkat kesialannya hari ini?‼! Sudah pangkat berapa kesialannya hari ini?! Kesialan yang menimpannya sudah melebihi kuota hariannya! Menakutkan!

Pertama, baju terkena air kotor.

Kedua, dicakar kucing saat melihat-lihat box berisi anak kucing terlantar.

Ketiga, jalan menuju sekolah, tak sengaja menginjak kotoran anjing.

Keempat, menabrak tiang listrik saat bicara.

Kelima, ditabrak orang sampai tersungkur di depan gerbang sekolah.

Keenam, jatuh di tangga.

Ketujuh, kaki tertimpa kamus-kamus tebal yang di bawa petugas perpus.

Kedelapan, tak sengaja wajahnya mencium pintu kelas saat ada orang di dalam membukanya.

Kesembilan, kejatuhan tinta spidol saat ketua kelas mengisi ulangnya.

Kesepuluh, kaki menabrak bangku kelas.

Kesebelas…

Kedua belas…

Ketiga belas…

Keempat belas..

.

.

.

Selama perjalanan bersamaku dia sudah mengalami berapa banyak kesialan, bahkan aku tidak sanggup menyebutkan semuanya. Tenang saja, dari semua kesialannya, beberapa diantaranya berhasil ku cegah, setidaknya dia selamat dari beberapa kesialan berkat aku.

BRUUUAAAK!

"UUUAAARGH!"

Wah, wajahnya terhantam bola voli. Maaf, aku tidak bisa menolongmu tadi. Ckck. Ini baru jam pelajaran kedua, tapi kesialannya sudah bertumpuk. Apa yang terjadi dengan gadis itu?

Aku memijat-mijat kepalaku yang pusing melihat rangkaian kejadian mengerikan ini. Kacamataku pun ikutan turun dari posisi seharusnya berkali-kali setiap melihat kesialan-kesialan itu terjadi, aku jadi harus membetulkannya berkali-kali deh.

OH! Jangan-jangan penyebabnya karena cancer merosot ke posisi 13?! Posisi yang tidak pernah ada, diisi oleh cancer! Karena itu! Pasti hari ini benar-benar hari paling sial bagi para cancer. Jangan-jangan setelah ini giliranku, ah, tidak, semenjak tadi aku tidak apa-apa, mungkin karena lucky item celengan bermotif buah salak ini. Kenapa lucky itemku akhir-akhir ini berbau buah-buahan tropis sih, nanas, nangka, durian, salak, rambutan… kan sulit mencarinya di sini!

"Aduh…."

"Kau…. baik-baik saja? Sepertinya hari ini kau lebih sial dari biasanya."

"Iya, aku juga tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, Midorima-kun..Aduuuh, hidungku sakit."

"Pergilah ke uks. Hati-hati."

"Ya, aku bermaksud begitu…..Aaa.." Wah, sepertinya dia akan jatuh lagi.

"UWAAH! Eh?" Aku berhasil menangkapnya.

"Kubilang hati-hati kan. ceroboh."

"Arigatou, Midorima-kun."

"Sudah kubilang bawa lucky itemmu!"

"Eh~?! Tidak mau."

Keras kepala.

.

.

.

Bel sekolah sudah berbunyi. Kesialan gadis itu terus bertambah seiring waktu. Hah. Merepotkan saja.

"Oi, kau! Bawa ini." Aku menyerahkan lucky itemku hari ini kepadanya. Yah, daripada dia sampai rumah babak belur. Aku sih bisa menjaga diri dengan baik.

"Apa itu?"  
"Lucky item cancer hari ini. Setelah ini kau ujian remedial kan, bawa ini, semoga ujiannya berhasil."

"Berapa kali aku bilang, aku tidak butuh lucky item. Aku tidak percaya hal seperti itu. Aku senang Midorima-kun khawatir padaku tapi terima kasih."

Dia pergi begitu saja. Khawatir? Siapa yang khawatir pada gadis sial seperti dia! Padahal aku sudah berbaik hati memberikannya lucky itemku tapi dia bersikap seperti itu. Dasar tidak tau berterima kasih! Siapa yang khawatir dengan orang seperti itu. Cih, lebih baik aku pergi latihan sekarang, berada disini membuatku kesal.

.

.

.

"Shintarou! Jangan bengong saja disana!"

"Hm…Ah! Si-siapa yang bengong! Jangan sembarangan bicara, Akashi."

"Apa? Apa-apaan nada bicaramu? Berani sekali kau bicara seperti itu padaku. Dan jelas-jelas tadi kau bengong. Ryouta tadi melemparkan bola padamu, pasti kau tidak tau."

Ah, gawat. Akashi. Padahal aku sudah memutuskan tidak mencari masalah dengannya.

"Oh. Maaf."

"Hm?"

"Sepertinya….ada yang aneh dengan Midorimacchi. Ya kan kurokocchi? Tumben sekali dia bengong saat latihan."

"Sepertinya."

Oh, gawat, mereka kelihatan curiga pada keadaanku. Aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan nasibnya. Jangan-jangan saat pulang dia akan tertimpa kesialan yang lebih gila, di tabrak mobil? Atau bahkan diculik? Apa bisa sampai di rumah dengan selamat ya? Ah.

"Shintarou? -Shintarou! SHINTAROU!"

AH!

"A-Ada apa, Akashi?"

"Kau tidak dengar aku memanggilmu dari tadi?"

Tidak bisa begini. Kalau terus begini, yang ada hanya menambah masalah dengan Akashi. Kalau begitu..

"Akashi, aku boleh pulang? Aku sedang tidak enak badan. Mungkin itu sebab aku bengong."

"Hah? Tapi kau kelihatan baik-baik saja."

"Aaah…tentu saja aku sakit. Uhuk….Uhuk.."

"Hmm…"

Sudah kuduga, mengelabui Akashi memang ide gila. Tatapan belangnya mengerikan.

"Baiklah. Kau boleh pulang."  
"HAH?"

"Kenapa terkejut? Kau sendiri yang minta ijin pulang."

"O-Oh tentu saja." Aku memperbaiki posisi kacamataku lagi, berusaha tampil cool lagi.

.

.

.

Lari. Lari. Lari. Dimana dia? Semoga saja ujian remedialnya belum selesai. Kalau sudah selesai, aku tidak bisa membuntutinya pulang. Benar, aku bermaksud membuntutinya hingga dia sampai di rumah dengan selamat. Tentu saja aku bukannya khawatir dengannya, hanya saja kasihan kan, apa yang orang tuanya akan lakukan kalau anaknya kenapa-kenapa. Aku hanya ingin jadi orang baik saja, tidak lebih.

Ah! Dia sudah di depan gerbang sekolah. Aku harus segera mengejarnya.

.

.

.

Hah. Sejak tadi tidak ada kejadian apa-apa. Eh? HEY! Jangan ke sana! Seharusnya langsung saja pulang ke rumah, jangan mampir kemana-mana! Apa sih yang dia pikirkan.

.

.

.

Apa yang dia lakukan di konbini? Ingin beli sesuatu ya? Wah, woy! Dia malah baca majalah, sambil senyum-senyum lagi, ingat dengan kesialanmu hari ini! lebih baik cepat pulang! Aaah seandainya aku bisa berkata begitu ke orangnya langsung tapi nanti ketahuan aku membuntutinya.

"Aduh‼"

"Aaah. Maaf~ aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu~"

Aduh. Tuh kan, sekarang di tabrak orang sampai jatuh. Matte, orang yang menabrak itu entah kenapa mirip dengan Murasakibara. Dia membeli maiubo. Tapi tidak mungkin dia ada disini, Akashi tidak mungkin mengijinkannya bolos latihan, lagipula dia pakai helm, aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. Sudahlah. Ah!dia keluar.

.

.

.

Sejak meninggalkan konbini, entah kenapa tragedi kesialannya mulai terjadi lagi. Di tuduh merusak komik di toko buku, es krimnya jatuh dan diinjak orang padahal baru saja dia beli, lagi-lagi ditabrak orang dan hampir jatuh, belanjaannya jatuh berhamburan, tertimpa tumpukan tisu di supermarket yang sedang dirapikan, kena pukul anak orang yang tiba-tiba lewat, di kejar anjing dekat toko roti, terhantam frisbee di taman, hampir tersiram air kotor lagi yang entah dari mana arah datangnya saat melewati gang, dan yang aku bingung…

BERAPA BANYAK TEMPAT YANG MAU ORANG ITU SINGGAHI?! KAPAN SAMPAI RUMAH KALAU BEGINI‼ huaaah, ini melelahkan. Hari sudah gelap.

Hah. Tanpa sadar sudah sampai di daerah perumahan. Seberapa jauh rumahnya aku sudah tidak ingat, semoga saja aku tidak tersasar saat pulang nanti. Aku masih membuntutinya, menyembunyikan diri di tembok perempatan saat dia berbelok. Hm? Kenapa dia tiba-tiba berhenti dan bengong? Wah wah wah wah kenapa dia bebalik ke arahku? Gawat, gawat, sembunyi, tapi sembunyi dimana? Tidak ada tempat yang bisa kujadikan tempat sembunyi, ini hanya jalan perempatan kosong dan sepi.

Loh? Dia berhenti lagi sebelum sampai di tembok perempatan tempatku bersembunyi.

"Kau bisa pulang sekarang, rumahku sudah terlihat di sana."

Hah? Dia bicara dengan siapa?

"Aku tau. Sejak tadi kau mengikutiku kan? jangan-jangan yang menolongku di toko buku, toko roti, tukang es krim, di supermarket, di taman, di gang dan e..to…dimana lagi ya..? itu pasti kau kan? aku baik-baik saja, hal ini sudah biasa bagiku."

Apa? Dia tau? Jadi sekarang dia bicara padaku? Demi lucky item! Apa yang harus aku lakukan! Matte, belum tentu dia tau yang mengikutinya Midorima Shintarou. Tenangkan dirimu, Shintarou!

"Semoga saja kau tidak terkena air kotor seperti aku tadi pagi. Kalau kau sampai sakit, aku jadi merasa bersalah."

Sudah terlambat kau bicara begitu. Aku sudah basah kuyup dan….bau.

"Arigatou ne. Hounto ni. Sekarang pulanglah dan hati-hati di jalan."

Dia mengucapkan terima kasih? Padaku? eh? Oh, kenapa aku merasa sedikit senang? Benar! Sedikit saja kok senangnya!

Dia pergi menjauh. Ah, jadi itu rumahnya. Rumah yang tidak begitu besar tapi kelihatannya nyaman dan ramai. Sudah waktunya pulang, dan….

INI DIMANA? AKU TIDAK TAU JALAN‼! ARRRGGHH!

.

.

.

Ah, ngantuknya. Semalam aku butuh waktu yang lama untuk sampai di rumah. Lebih tepatnya aku lama menunggu jemputan gerobak Takao. Kudengar rumahnya ada di daerah rumah orang itu.

"Ohayou, Midorima-kun."

"Oh. Ohayou."

"Midorima-kun, baik-baik saja kan? tidak demam atau flu kan?"  
"Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?"  
"Habisnya…kemarin.."

Ah. Gawat, jangan-jangan…

"-Tidak apa-apa."

"Hah?"

A..awas!

Hah. Dia hampir jatuh lagi, fuh.. aku berhasil menangkapnya.

"Ummm… Arigatou." Hmm? Ada apa dengannya? Nada bicaranya aneh.

"Sudah kubilang bawa lucky-"

"Tidak perlu. Aku tidak percaya hal seperti itu. Kalaupun segala tentang lucky item memang benar, kurasa lucky itemku adalah…."

Dia melirikku. Kenapa dia melirik-lirik ke arahku?

"Wajahmu merah. Jangan-jangan kau yang demam dan flu."

"Bu..bukan! wajahku merah bukan karena sakit! Sudahlah, Midorima-kun baka!"

Bruak!

Hah. Akhirnya jatuh juga. Padalah tadi aku sudah repot-repot menolongnya. Hahaha, dasar gadis sial dan merepotkan.

Tadi dia bilang dia punya lucky item? apa ya? Dia belum melanjutkan kalimatnya. Aku malah dikatai baka, padahal aku merasa dia yang sakit demam. Lalu apa lucky itemnya? Aku penasaran.

"Oi, chotto matte! Apa lucky itemmu itu? Beritahu aku! Apa sangat manjur? Oi! Apa bisa menyembuhkan kesialanmu? Oi, jawab aku! Apa lebih hebat dari lucky item yang selalu kubawa?!"

"Aaahh… tidak tau! Tidak tau! Jangan mengejar-ngejarku!"

Aku harus bisa membuatnya memberitahuku apa lucky itemnya. Mungkin ada jawaban paling sempurna dari semua kejadian ini.

**OMAKE**

Shuuut…

"Hem. Perfect." Aku membetulkan kacamataku ke posisinya.

Hari ini, aku dalam keadaan mantap. Shoot-ku sangat sempurna, tidak ada cacat sedikitpun. Hari ini memang hari keberuntunganku. Sesuai dugaan Oha-Asa.

"Hem..kerja bagus, Shintarou. Hari ini kau sangat bersemangat."

"Oh, Akashi, tentu saja. Kemarin kan aku tidak sempat latihan, jadi harus aku balas hari ini."

"Hmm…begitu? Bukannya karena gadis itu?"  
"Hah? Apa maksudmu?"

"Whoa, pasti Midorimacchi senang sekali ya. Bahkan gadis itu mengucapkan terima kasih. Kau memang pahlawan sejati Midorimacchi! Menolong orang yang kau sayangi tanpa balas jasa! Hebat sekali!"

"Apa maksudmu, Kise?"

"Kami membuntuti Midorima-kun kemarin. Atas ajakan Akashi-kun."

"Hem~ benar. Aku yang mengajak mereka. Kurasa itu akan menjadi tontonan yang bagus. Kau membuktikannya, Shintarou."

Akashi menyeringai.

-Flashback—

"Hah? Untuk apa kita mengikutinya? Tidak ada kerjaan lain apa?"

"Tidak usah banyak bicara, Daiki. Ini pasti jadi hal yang menarik."  
.

.

.

Di konbini.

"Eh, jadi Midorimacchi bohong ya? Dia tidak sakit dan malah…menstalker gadis itu?"

"Kurasa itu teman sekelas Midorima-kun. Aku pernah melihatnya. Kalau tidak salah, gadis itu disebut putri kesialan. Tidak kusangka Midorima-kun seorang stalker."

"Ah~ Konbini~ Aku harus beli maiubo untuk bekal perjalanan~"

"Murasakicchi! Jangan kesana, nanti ketahuan."

"Tidak apa-apa, Ryouta. Atsushi! Pakai helm ini. jangan sampai ketahuan Shintarou, dan lakukan sesuatu pada gadis itu."

"Un. Baik, Akachin."

"Apa maksudmu, Akashicchi? Dan darimana kau dapat helm itu?!"

"Helm? Aku rebut dari orang yang parkir disana. Dugaanku, Shintarou membuntuti gadis itu untuk melindunginya. Jadi kita coba lakukan sesuatu padanya. Ha ha ha ha ha. Ini menarik."

"Uwah, Akashicchi…cara tertawamu sungguh…"

"Akachin~ aku sudah membelinya. Dan tadi aku sengaja menabrak gadis itu sampai jatuh. Midochin tidak bereaksi apa-apa~"

"Tentu saja, karena situasinya tidak memungkinkan, Murasakibara-kun."  
"Lihat! Midorima keluar! Ayo cepat kita ikuti."

.

.

.

"Tetsuya, lakukan sesuatu pada komik yang dia pegang."

"Kenapa harus aku?"  
"Karena kau 'invisible'. Dia tidak akan sadar keberadaanmu. Kau cocok untuk pekerjaan ini."

.

.

.

"Tetsuya, tabrak dia sampai jatuh."

"Ryouta, dorong tumpukan tisu itu."

"Hei, anak kecil! Bisa kau pukul kakak yang disana? Nanti aku upahi uang."

"Daiki, lepaskan anjing itu dan arahkan ke gadis itu."

"Atsushi, lemparkan frisbee ini ke arahnya."

"Apa lagi? Heem..Ryouta, goda ibu-ibu itu supaya memberikan air kotor miliknya dan buang ke arah gadis itu."

"Eeehhh~ kenapa aku harus menggoda ibu-ibu untuk mendapatkan seember air kotor?"

"Sudah lakukan saja."

.

.

.

"Kami lihat dan dengar semuanya Midorima! Hahahaha~"

"Aomine….Kalian….."

Jadi penyebab semua kesialan itu adalah Akashi? Oh, tidak. Seharusnya aku jangan membuat masalah dengannya kemarin. Benar kata Oha-Asa kemarin, cancer harus hati-hati dengan Sagittarius.

"Midochin hebat~ Bahkan saat Kisechin membuang air kotor dan menjijikan itu, kau menolongnya~ hihihi.."

"Mura..sakibara…"

"Tidak kusangka Midorima-kun bisa bersikap begitu. Pffft"

"Kurokooo…."

"Sejak awal aku sudah tau kau bohong. Jadi jangan cari masalah denganku, Shintarou."

"Akashi…"

"Kalian kok begitu sih?! Midorimacchi pasti sangat suka pada gadis itu jadi dia rela berbuat seperti itu. Iya kan, Midorimacchi?"

"Kise…kau…"

"Uwahhhh…..jangan pukul aku…salahku apa Midorimacchi‼ bilang saja yang jujur kau suka padanya!"

"Benar benar!"

"URUSAAAI NANODAYOOOOO‼"

* * *

dou? dou?

entah knp omake nya panjang jg ya? kasian chapter kuroko gak dpt omake..gomen ne, tetchan! *peluk tetsuya*

Review please~


	4. Chapter 4

AKHIRNYA! UPDATE! TAPI! Gw harus minta maaf krn gw GAGAL membawa Kise dlm ff gw ini.*mojok bareng Kise*

Ini chapter gak sesuai konsep yg gw inginkan. *emg ada konsepnya?*

Ditambah lagi, apa coba sesuatu yg menyimbolkan Kise? GAK ADA! Atau GW GAK TAU! Jd dgn khayalan terbatas gw cm bs bikin kek gni. Sori bgt bagi yg udah request Kise, tp mdh2an gak mengecewakan. Yuks, sok atuh dibaca.

Warning : Penuh dengan kegajehan, gak mutu dan maybe typos.

Rating : T

Pairing : GOMxOC.

Gw berharap kalian gak bosen bacanya. Gw siap menerima kritik dan saran kalian. Please enjoy~

* * *

**Aku, Dia dan ...**

Kuroko no Basuke adalah milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

FF ancur ini *semoga saja memang* milik saya.

* * *

**Chapter 4 : Aku, Dia dan Fans**

**- Kise Ryouta's POV -**

"Benar begitu! Sekarang agak mengadah ke atas. Bagus, bagus. Kau tampan sekali, Kise. Keluarkan semua aura modelmu!"

JPRET!

JPRET!

"Sekarang duduk di sofanya,"

JPRET!

"Sip! Coba lakukan pose tertentu. Umm..Tampan sekali. Senyum. Tunjukkan senyum terbaikmu!"

JPRET!

JPRET!

"Kise Ryouta. Model muda berbakat yang sedang naik daun. Aku dengar dia ikut klub basket. Sudah tampan, jago main basket lagi! Gadis-gadis pasti tergila-gila padanya. Kau pasti merasa beruntung jadi managernya."

"Ah, terima kasih atas pujiannya. Semua itu berkat hasil kerja kerasnya selama ini. sebagai manager, aku hanya bisa mendukung semua kegiatannya."

.

.

.

.

Dua minggu kemudian.

"Kyaaaaaaaa Kise-kuuuun~ hadap kesiniiiii~ OH TIDAK! DIA TAMPAN SEKALIIIII~"

"Arigatou, minna~"

"Ah. AH! Dia melambaikan tangan padaku! KYAAAA~"

"BUKAN! Dia melambaikannya padaku! Bukan kamu!"

"APA?‼"

Hah. Pagi-pagi saja sudah heboh begini. Sulitnya jadi model terkenal. Dimana-mana aku harus siapkan hati dan telinga untuk mendengar teriakan fans-fansku. Bukan berarti aku benci teriakan mereka, justru aku sangat berterima kasih karena berkat mereka aku bisa mencapai posisi sekarang. Aku hanya ingin mereka akur, itu saja. Kalau tidak, akan semakin banyak saja manusia jatuh bertumbangan karena aku.

"Sudah, kalian hentikan, jangan bertengkar. Aku melambaikan tangan ke kamu, kamu, kamu, kamu, kamu eh? Semuanya kok! Jadi yang akur ya, aku suka kalian semua!"

"Kyaaaaaaa~"

.

.

.

"Seperti biasa Kise-kun selalu saja menghebohkan seisi sekolah di pagi hari."

"Ahaha. Maafkan aku ketua kelas. Bukannya aku bermaksud membuat keributan. Hanya saja…"

"Tidak apa-apa. Jadi model terkenal sulit ya."

"Tidak juga. Justru berkat mereka aku jadi semangat!"

Kise Ryouta. Model terkenal sekaligus anggota Kiseki no Sedai. Apa lagi yang kurang dari diriku? Semua gadis memujaku. Oh, dunia ini sungguh menyenangkan.

"Ano.. Kise-kun!"

"Iya?"

"KYAA~ dia bicara padaku! Bagaimana ini?!"

"Sudah, cepat tanyakan!"

Ah, mereka fans-fansku yang sering 'bertengger' di depan kelasku setiap pagi. Apa maksudnya 'cepat tanyakan'.

"Kise-kun, ada yang ingin kami tanyakan. Kenapa sejak beberapa hari yang lalu dia sering berangkat dan pergi bersamamu? Kalian tidak pacaran kan? AH! Mana mungkin ya!"

"Dia?"

Mataku tertuju ke arah jari telunjuk fansku mengarah. 'Dia' yang ditunjuk sekarang sedang berada di belakangku sambil membawa dua buah tas di tangannya.

"Hm?- Dia managerku."

"HAH?"

.

.

.

Dia adalah managerku. Lebih tepatnya hanya manager sementara. Dia adik dari managerku yang sebenarnya. Beberapa hari yang lalu managerku mengalami kecelakaan, kakinya patah dan cedera di beberapa bagian tubuh sehingga harus di rawat beberapa waktu di rumah sakit. Karena tidak bisa bekerja, manager menyuruh adiknya untuk menggantikan perannya untuk sementara.

Dia juga sekolah di Teiko. Aku baru mengenalnya. Dia anak gadis yang pemalu dan tidak banyak bicara. Terkadang aku sulit untuk berkomunikasi dengannya, bahkan saat aku ajak bicara dia hanya memasang wajah kebingungan. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa dia seperti itu. Postur tubuhnya cukup tinggi, mungkin tinggi badannya menyaingi Kurokocchi. Rambutnya terurai panjang hingga bahu.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang! tidak perlu sampai seperti ini. Kalau di sekolah, kau bebas, tidak perlu mengikutiku kemana-mana. Dan! Tidak perlu membawa tasku juga! Memangnya kau pelayanku! Mou~"

Aku merebut tasku yang dibawanya.

"Ah.. ma-maaf. T-tapi…kalau Kise-kun butuh sesuatu.."

"Tidak butuh apa-apa. Kau tidak usah bersikap terlalu kaku! Santai saja~"

Seperti itulah dia. Dia mengikutiku kemana-mana. Setiap aku butuh ini dan itu, dia selalu ada dan siap membantu. Dia juga memaksa untuk membawakan barang-barangku padahal perannya sekarang adalah manager bukan asisten! Aduh. Apa tidak kelihatan kejam? Aku tidak mengikatnya seerat itu! Apa manager harus seperti itu? Kakaknya saja mem-bully aku. Apa tidak bisa bersikap biasa layaknya teman?

"Ta-tapi.."

"Sudahlah. Kita ini teman. Jadi jangan sekaku itu. Pergilah ke kelasmu, sebentar lagi jam masuk loh! Kalau terlambat bisa jadi masalah. Sampai jumpa pulang sekolah!"

"…."

Aku melambaikkan tangan ke arahnya seiring meninggalkannya dan masuk ke kelasku.

.

.

.

Selama pelajaran.

Aku melamun. Entah apa yang sebenarnya aku pikirkan. Pikiranku campur aduk. Yang jelas inti dari isi kepalaku adalah 'dia'. Aku bingung sekaligus penasaran. Anak itu pendiam sekali, tetapi semua kerjaannya sempurna tak ada cacat. Apa dia tipe orang yang berdedikasi tinggi pada pekerjaan? Ah, kupikir itu berlebihan.

Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikirannya. Kenapa dia selalu mengikutiku kemana-mana? Apa dia suka padaku? itu hal yang wajar sih, aku kan disukai banyak gadis. Ah~ ini bukan saatnya berpikir yang tidak-tidak Ryouta.

Setiap kuajak bicara dia hanya menjawab dengan sepatah dua patah kata atau dia hanya menjawab 'Ya' atau 'Tidak', terkadang hanya menggangguk dan menggeleng. Selain itu, dia hanya memasang wajah kebingungan. Kalau dia bingung aku juga jadi ikutan bingung dan semua jadi terasa membingungkan.

"Kisechin~ KISECHIN~"

"Hah?"

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku. Ada yang memanggilku. Siapa?

"O-oh, Murasakicchi, ada apa?"

"Lihat ke depanmu."

"A-?"

Sensei killer berdiri di dekat mejaku dengan penuh ekspresi tidak bersahabat.

PLAAK!

"ADUUUH, sakit, Sensei!"

"Kalau sedang belajar, perhatikan! Jangan melamun terus, Kise-kun!"

Kepalaku dipukul menggunakan setumpuk kertas hasil ujian yang akan dibagikan. Sakitnya. Seisi kelas menertawaiku.

.

.

.

Hari ini aku mengajaknya makan malam bersama setelah selesai pemotretan. Untuk memenuhi rasa penasaran ini, aku sudah memutuskan untuk lebih dekatnya. Kini setiap dia mengikutiku kemana-mana, aku tidak protes lagi. Mungkin dia hanya ingin berteman dan ngobrol denganku. Aku akan berusaha mengajaknya bicara lebih banyak. Aku akan membuat hatinya terbuka untukku! Tapi, entah mengapa justru aku yang lebih banyak bicara dibanding dia. Bagaimana caranya supaya dia mau bicara tentang dirinya?

"Kau sudah lihat majalah itu? Kalau tidak salah sudah terbit."

"Un." Dia mengangguk.

"Lalu? Apa pendapatmu? Aku makin tampan kan?"

"Un." Dia mengangguk lagi.

"Hanya itu?"

"Un." Lagi-lagi dia mengangguk.

"Benar-benar hanya itu saja?"

"Un." Lagi, lagi dan lagi dia menggangguk.

"E—to.."

Haduh. Aku bingung lagi. Setiap percakapan dia matikan dengan anggukannnya. Sepertinya semua otot leher dan kepalanya sudah rusak, dia hanya bisa mengangguk dan menggeleng saja dari setadi. Apa? Apa? Apa yang bisa membangkitkan suasana pembicaraanku dengannya? Topik apa? Beritahu aku‼ AAAAAAH aku bisa gila! Rasanya aku ingin menabrakkan kepalaku ke tembok keras disana.

"Kau-benci denganku ya? Setiap kuajak bicara kau hanya mengangguk dan menggeleng, atau memasang wajah bingung."

Dia menggelengkan kepala dengan kecepatan tinggi. Apa maksudnya tidak setuju dengan ucapanku?

"Kalau kau tidak benci padaku, bicaralah! Ceritakan tentang dirimu padaku, aku ingin tau tentang kau! Jangan hanya aku saja yang bicara."

"…."

Itu dia, sekarang wajah kebingungannya muncul. Sudahlah.

"Sudahlah. Gomen ne, aku tidak akan memaksamu lagi jika kau tidak mau bicara."

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

"Aku-"

APA? Dia bicara? APA APA APA APA APA APA YANG MAU DIA KATAKAN?

Aku memandanginya penuh rasa penasaran. Dia kelihatan tidak nyaman dengan pandanganku. Oke, baiklah aku berlebihan. Aku akan mengurangi volume kepekatan pangdanganku sejenak.

"-suka… baca majalah."

"Majalah? Majalah apa? Majalah idol? Majalah hewan dan tumbuhan? Majalah serangga? Majalah anime? Majalah musik? Majalah memancing? Oh, tidak mungkin. Atau majalah game? E—to majalah pria dewasa? Oh, tidak mungkin juga ya? Majalah misteri? Majalah wisata? Apa? Apa? Beritahu aku!"

Dia melihatku dengan pandangan aneh. Oh? Sepertinya aku mulai kelebihan bicara lagi.

"O-oh, gomen. Lanjutkan."

"Sudah. Itu saja."

"Eh?"

SIAL! Aku mengacaukannya. Seandainya aku tidak banyak bicara seperti burung beo dan mendengarkannya saja, mungkin dalam 10 menit ke depan hatinya sudah kudapatkan! Oh! Bukan, bukan. Maksudnya, jarak diantara kami mungkin sudah berkurang. Tapi, mendengar suaranya sedikit saja aku sudah merasa bangga! Akhirnya! Akhirnya! Dia bicara tentang dirinya padaku!

Hm? Dia menggumam sendirian. Dia bicara sesuatu? Aku tidak jelas mendengarnya, disini berisik.

"…ada-Kise-kun-"

"Eh? Kau bilang apa?"

Dia kembali menggelengkan kepala lagi seperti boneka pajangan mobil. Baiklah, lupakan boneka pajangan mobil, boneka pajangan mobil bisanya hanya mengangguk saja, sedangkan dia bisa menggeleng. Oke, pikiranku random.

.

.

.

.

Aku terus berusaha menggali pikirannya dengan berbagai topik pembicaraan. Tapi tetap saja tidak ada informasi penting yang aku dapatkan.

Sudahlah. Aku mau latihan basket dulu. Dia duduk di pinggir lapangan menungguku sambil membaca sesuatu. Biasanya setelah latihan, kami langsung pergi ke lokasi pemotretan atau interview majalah.

"Kise, siapa dia? Sepertinya akhir-akhir ini dia selalu duduk disana menunggumu."

"Ah, Aominecchi..memangnya aku belum cerita ya?"

Aku menceritakan semua yang terjadi antara aku dan dia pada para kiseki no sedai sekaligus meminta saran bagaimana cara agar aku bisa lebih dekat dengannya. Tapi, aku hanya mendapatkan saran-saran tidak meyakinkan dari mereka.

"Goda saja dia, Kise. Nanti dia juga mau bicara. Kau kan ahli menggoda anak perempuan. Bahkan ibu-ibu saja berhasil kau goda dan akhirnya memberikan air kotornya waktu insiden 'Nona Sial Punya nya Midorima'."

"Oi, Aomine! Jangan sembarangan memberi label nama yang aneh pada orang lain. Lagipula dia bukan punyaku!"

"Yang benar saja, Aominecchi! Aku ini model bukan anggota host club!"

"Mungkin zodiakmu dengannya tidak cocok, jadi sebaiknya kau menyerah saja."

"Midorimacchi! Yang percaya hal seperti itu kan hanya kau saja! Lagipula zodiakmu dengan 'Nona Sialmu' sama, jadi seharusnya tidak cocok, tapi sekarang dia punyamu!"

"Kiseeee. Sudah kubilang, dia bukan punyaku!"

"Sudah, sudah. Kalau begitu, ajak saja dia makan enak di restoran terkenal, Kisechin~ pasti dia senang dan akan sendirinya bicara~"

"Itu kan maumu, Murasakicchi! Lagipula aku sudah mengajaknya makan bersama, tetap saja begini!"

"Kalau begitu, ancam saja dia sampai mau bicara. Atau mau aku bantu, Ryouta? Tadi aku taruh dimana guntingku?"

"A-Ah, Akashicchi! Ti-tidak perlu! Aku bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri."

Oh, tidak. Apa yang kudapatkan dari teman-temanku ini? tidak ada. Menggodanya? Yang benar saja. Mengancamnya? Itu sih kerjaannya Akashicchi.

"Kise-kun, menurutku, asalkan kau tidak menyerah untuk mengajak dia bicara, suatu hari pasti dia akan membuka hatinya untuk Kise-kun. Mungkin sekarang dia masih ragu, tapi kalau Kise-kun terus berusaha, pasti ada jalan."

"Kurokocchi…..sudah kuduga, yang mengerti aku hanya kau sajaaaaa."

Aku refleks ingin memeluk si phantom member erat-erat sebagai ungkapan perasaanku, tapi aku malah mendapatkan tendangan gratis di kaki.

.

.

.

Dua hari kemudian. Pulang sekolah.

"Gomen, sudah lama menunggu ya~?"

Dia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hari ini tidak ada kegiatan klub. Bagaimana kalau kita kunjungi kakakmu? Selagi mengisi waktu luang sebelum jadwal interviewku."

"-Ya."

.

.

.

Di rumah sakit.

"Manager-san~ bagaimana kabarmu hari ini~? aku datang berkunjung loh!"

Aku menyapa managerku yang terbaring tak berdaya di kasurnya. Rasanya ingin aku tertawai tapi kasihan. Habisnya dia selalu saja menjahiliku. Fuh, tapi syukurlah dia selamat dari kecelakaan itu, kalau tidak entah bagaimana jadinya.

"Urusee zo, Ryouta. Jangan mengganggu pasien lain."

"EEEEEEHHH~ Hidoissu! Lagipula kamarmu kan VVIP! Tidak ada orang lain yang dengar!"

"Dasar. Mau apa kau kesini? Ah, kau juga ikutan."

"….Iya, Nii-chan."

"Apa-apaan kata-katamu 'Mau apa kau kesini?'. Tentu saja mengunjungimu. Aku kan model tampan baik hati dan perhatian pada managernya. Lagipula manager kangen padaku kan!"

"Kau memuakkan Ryouta. Apa-apaan senyuman mencurigakanmu itu. Pasti ada maunya!"

"Eehehehhe…"

Aku melempar pandanganku dari manager ke 'dia'. Manager terlihat mengerti maksudku, kemudian berbicara pada adiknya.

"Nee, bisa kau belikan apel untuk Nii-chan? Nii-chan ingin makan apel. Beli di toko buah dekat perempatan ya. Tempatnya agak jauh tapi disana buahnya segar."

"Unn…Baik, Nii-chan."

Kemudian dia pergi meninggalkan kami berdua.

"Jadi, apa masalahnya?"

"Masalahnya adalah adikmu, manager."

"Apa maksudmu adikku bermasalah?"

"Aku bilang masalahnya adalah adikmu! Bukan adikmu bermasalah! Ah, ti-tidak juga sih."

Aku ingin menanyakan banyak hal pada manager, tapi aku sendiri bingung apa yang sebaiknya aku tanyakan. Bagaimana ini.

"Jangan-jangan kau mau bilang 'Manager, serahkan adikmu padaku. Aku akan membuatnya bahagia', hah? Aku tidak mau punya adik ipar sepertimu!"

"Bukaaan! Kau jahat sekali berkata begitu!"

"Lalu?"

"Ummm…begini. Apa adikmu selalu begitu? Dia tidak banyak bicara. Dia selalu mengikutiku kemana-mana bahkan di sekolah, alasannya sih takut aku butuh sesuatu. Maksudku apa dia memang berkepribadian kaku seperti itu? Lalu apa-apaan dengan cara kerjanya yang sempurna itu? Bagaimana caranya dia menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan itu dengan mudah sementara ngobrol denganku saja dia bermasalah."

Aku terus saja membanjiri managerku dengan segala pertanyaan penting dan tidak penting yang memenuhi otakku. Bukannya masalah penting atau tidak, hanya saja aku merasa harus tau sampai ke akar-akarnya.

"Kalau begitu tanyakan langsung pada adikku, jangan padaku! mana aku tau!"

"Jangan begitu dong, manager! Lagipula, pasti ada alasannya kau menyuruh adikmu menggantikan pekerjaanmu kan? padahal kau bisa menyuruh orang lain, bagaimanapun juga kehidupan sekolahnya akan terganggu. Mungkin sebenarnya dia ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan teman-temannya tapi malah harus kerja denganku, kasihan kan?"

Manager berhenti bersuara dan memandangku saja. Lalu akhirnya dia bicara lagi.

"Aaah… dia yang minta."

"Hah?"

"Iya, dia yang minta jadi managermu."

"Hah? Jangan bercanda, manager!"

"Siapa yang bercanda! Kau mau kubunuh ya?! Habisnya dia tidak pernah minta apa-apa. Tertarik pada sesuatu saja pun dia tidak pernah, kecuali kau sih Ryouta."

"Hah? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Bodoh! Dia itu fansmu tau!"

"HAAAAH?"

Manager menceritakan semuanya. Ternyata dia adalah fans setiaku, bahkan sebelum aku mulai debut! OH GOD! Apa yang sedang terjadi disini. Sebelum aku resmi mengikat kontrak dengan agensiku, aku sudah lama kenal dengan manager. Managerlah yang merekomendasikanku pada agensi. Sebelumnya, 'dia' tinggal bersama neneknya di Hokaido, aku tak pernah punya kesempatan bertemu dengannya. Manager sering menceritakan tentang diriku padanya.

"Kurasa sih begitu."

"Maksudnya?"

"Kurasa dia adalah fans pertamamu. Bahkan sebelum terkenal, dia sudah mendukungmu. Dia juga punya koleksi majalah dan fotomu, dari yang kecil sekali sampai yang paling besar seposter."

"Aku tidak percaya, kau pasti bohong! Mana mungkin anak seperti dia bisa ngefans denganku! Kepalamu baik-baik saja manager? Mungkin efek kecelakan, kau jadi ngawur!"

"Aku tidak bohong. Kau adalah orang pertama yang menarik perhatiannya, Ryouta. Aku saja kalah olehmu, dasar kau sialan!"

"…."

.

.

.

Setelah mendengarkan pernyataan gila dari manager, entah kenapa aku merasakan hal aneh jika berada di dekatnya. Selama beberapa hari aku menghindarinya. Ah, ini tidak baik. Fans adalah segalanya. Dia juga anak yang baik, kenapa aku tega melakukan hal seperti ini padanya.

"Kise-kun.."

"HUAAAH!" Aku berteriak kencang seperti habis melihat hantu.

"A-ada apa? Gomen, aku tiba-tiba teriak."

"Sepertinya.. Kise-kun menghindariku."

Ah, ini pertama kalinya dia yang mengajak bicara. Sungguh tragis, kenapa topik pembicaraan seperti ini yang muncul di momen langka ini.

"Ti-tidak kok. A-AAAH~ Cuma khayalanmu saja mungkin, hehehe…"

"…."

Dia terdiam. Wajahnya kehilatan murung. Gawat, aku sudah membuatnya berwajah sedih begitu. Ah! Aku gagal sebagai seorang entertainer. Hidupku berakhir sudah!

"E—to… Begini.."

"Kise-kun takut padaku?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Kau ini bicara apa?!"

"Aku-dengar semua pembicaraanmu dengan Nii-chan."

"HEH?"

"Wajar saja kau takut padaku." senyumannya kelihatan pahit. Ah, bukan begitu. Kau salah paham! Aku ingin mengatakannya tapi sebelum itu dia kembali bicara.

"-bagaimanapun juga diidolakan diam-diam oleh gadis aneh sepertiku adalah hal yang mengerikan."

Tidak! Tidak! Kau salah paham! Bukan seperti itu!

"Aku…hanya ingin jadi temanmu, Kise-kun. Saat kau bilang 'kita ini teman', aku benar-benar bahagia. Kurasa itu sudah cukup."

Dia tersenyum. Senyuman yang tak pernah kulihat dari wajahnya. Entah kenapa, aku hanya diam mendengar dia bicara.

"Aku sering mendengar banyak hal tentang Kise-kun dari Nii-chan. Entah kenapa aku sangat tertarik. Aku sangat menanti cerita tentangmu dari Nii-chan setiap dia berkunjung ke rumah Nenek. Dulu aku tinggal bersama Nenek."

Pertama kalinya aku mendengar dia bicara sebanyak ini, bahkan bicara tentang dirinya.

"Aku penasaran seperti apa rupa Kise-kun. Apa dia tampan? Aku tidak pernah melihat wajahnya. Nii-chan juga tidak pernah menunjukkan foto atau apapun."

Ah, benar juga. Aku juga tidak pernah melihat fotonya walaupun aku tau manager punya adik perempuan.

"Aku semakin penasaran. Aku ingin tau lebih banyak tentang Kise-kun, tapi aku tidak bisa berharap dari Nii-chan. Setiap aku tanya tentang Kise-kun, dia selalu memasang wajah curiga. Jadi satu-satunya cara adalah…"

Apa? Dengan cara apa? Jangan-jangan maksudnya..

"Aku baca majalahmu Kise-kun. Aku bisa mengenalmu hanya dengan itu. Tanpa sadar aku menjadi fansmu, mungkin bisa dibilang begitu."

'Mungkin bisa dibilang begitu'? apa kau yakin? Kurasa seharusnya kata-kata 'fans' tidak cocok untukmu.

"Pertama kali aku melihat wajah Kise-kun adalah saat fotomu untuk pertama kalinya menjadi cover majalah. Kurasa itu adalah wajah paling tampan yang pernah aku lihat darimu, Kise-kun."

Kini giliranku yang tidak sanggup bicara apa-apa sedangkan dia bicara banyak sekali. Sebenarnya apa sedang terjadi? Entah mengapa aku merasakan keajaiban terjadi di depan mataku. Tak kusangka, dia adalah anak yang sangat jujur. Saat bicara tak ada keraguan sedikitpun. Aku jadi…

"Kise-kun, apa aku boleh tanya sesuatu?"

"A-ah, Hai. Boleh."

"Ini pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang selalu aku ingin tanyakan langsung padamu. Dengarkan semuanya, lalu jawab setelah semua pertanyaanku selesai."

Aku mengangguk setuju kemudian mendengarkannya.

"Kise-kun, kenapa kau sangat bodoh sekali?"

"Kenapa kau selalu penuh keceriaan? Bahkan saat dijahili Nii-chan."

"Kenapa kau sangat ingin jadi model?"

"Kenapa kau masuk tim basket?"

"Kudengar kau bisa meng-copy style orang. Bagaimana cara kau melakukannya?"

"Di majalah, kau bilang kau suka makan es loli bersama dengan teman setimmu, apa kalian seakrab itu? Kukira, dimanapun kau berada kau selalu dibully."

Blablablablabla…

.

.

Banyak sekali pertanyaan yang dia ajukan, dari yang menakjubkan sampai yang tak terpikirkan. Aku pun bingung harus menjawab dari mana. Tapi kenapa banyak sekali pertanyaannya? Bagaimanapun juga kami baru saling mengenal. Kenapa dia bertanya seakan-akan dia sangat mengenalku dalam waktu yang lama? Aku saja tidak tau apa-apa tentangnya.

Apa ini semua pertanyaan yang dia bendung selama mendengar cerita tentangku dari manager, dan juga pertanyaan saat melihat interviewku di majalah? Ini mengejutkan sekaligus aneh.

Aku berpikir sejenak. Tak ada satupun pertanyaan yang aku jawab karena aku sudah mengerti satu hal. Tidak ada waktu untuk main-main, aku serius.

"Kise-kun.."

"Nee, bisa kau tanyakan satu per satu saja? Aku pastikan kau akan mendapatkan jawabannya. Tetapi, dengan syarat."

Dia mengalihkan pandangannya padaku. Wajahnya penuh tanya. Diam sebentar…

.

.

"Syaratnya, kau harus selalu ada di sampingku, karena dengan begitu kau bisa tanya sepuasmu."

"Eh?"

"Setelah manager sembuh, kau tidak akan menemani aku lagi. Aku mengerti, kau sengaja banyak bicara sekarang karena setelah ini mungkin kita tidak akan saling bicara lagi, iya kan? Itu kan maksudmu?"

"…." Dia hanya diam.

"Kau tau? Biasanya fansku bisanya hanya berteriak-teriak saja, tidak ada yang istimewa. Tapi bagiku mereka berharga. Teman juga sama berharganya dengan mereka."

Dia memandangku dalam diam. Kalau begitu..

"Kau itu fans dan juga temanku. Jadi, jangan pergi kemana-mana."

Raut wajahnya berubah. Raut wajah terkejut yang kemudian berubah menjadi wajah penuh dengan kebahagiaan. Aku ingin mengenalnya sama dekatnya bahkan lebih daripada dia mengenalku. Kurasa ini yang terbaik yang bisa aku berikan padanya, ya, pada 'dia' yang mengenalku melebihi dari sekedar fans.

* * *

**OMAKE**

Sebulan kemudian.

Aaaaaaaaa~ apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tidak bisa menemukan dia dimana-mana.

Seminggu yg lalu manager sudah kembali bekerja, tapi gara-gara itu aku sulit ketemu dengannya. Aku sudah mencarinya di seluruh bagian sekolah tapi tidak ketemu juga. Aku bodoh sekali, masa kelasnya saja aku tidak tau! Rasanya mau tampar muka sendiri. Ryouta bodoh!

"Oi, Kise, sedang apa kau? Kenapa geleng-geleng sendiri? Kau sakit jiwa ya?"

"Aominecchi jahat! Aku sedang bingung nih!"

"Bingung? Seorang Kise Ryouta bisa bingung? Aku tau! Kau sedang bingung harus sembunyi dimana karena dikejar-kejar fans gila yang menstalkermu! Iya kan?"

"Bukaaaaan!"

"Eh? Dimana 'dia'? akhir-akhir ini tidak kelihatan."

"Itu! Itu sedang aku bingungkan! Managerku sudah sembuh dan sekarang aku tidak ketemu-ketemu dengannya."

"Oh, masa? Kalau tidak salah kemarin aku lihat dia dan Midorima pulang bareng."

"HAH? Kok bisa?!"

"Mana aku tau."

Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung menhampiri Midorimacchi yang sedang latihan melempar bola dari ujung ke ujung.

"Midorimacchi!"

"Ha? Ada apa Kise? Kenapa wajahmu kesal begitu?"

"KAU! Jangan dekat-dekat dengan dia!"

"Hah? Kau bicara apa?…dia siapa?"

"Jangan pura-pura! Aominecchi bilang kalian pulang bareng kemarin!"

"Ooooh, dia. Iya, kami pulang bareng, terus kenapa?"

UUUUUMMM…kenapa dia bicara semudah itu!

"Tidak boleh!"

"Loh? Aku dan dia hanya pulang bareng, kenapa tidak boleh? Dia kan teman sekelasku."

"Hah?"

Teman sekelas katanya? Aku mencarinya dimana-mana, bolak-balik ke semua kelas sampai disangka orang terkenal yang sedang sakit jiwa, tapi tidak ketemu juga. Sekarang Midorimacchi dengan mudahnya bilang dia sekelas dengannya? Arrrgh.

"Kau sekelas dengannya?! Kenapa tidak bilang?!"

"Kau tidak tanya."

Krik. Krik.

"Midorimacchi~! Pokoknya kau tidak boleh dekat-dekati dia! Jangan mentang-mentang zodiakmu dengan 'Nona Sialmu' tidak cocok, sekarang kau mengincar dia!"

"HAH?"

"Loooooh, Kise~ memangnya kenapa kalau Midorima mengicar dia?"

Tanpa aku sadari ternyata Aominecchi mendengarkan pembicaraanku dengan Midorimacchi. Apa-apaan cara bicaranya yang meledek itu.

"Tidak apa-apa tuh."

"Heeeeeeeh~"

"Berisik ah, Aominecchi."

"Kalau begitu mulai sekarang aku akan mengincarnya buat dijadikan pacar. Dia kan manis juga seperti Mai-chan."

Secepat cahaya aku langsung menoleh ke Aominecchi setelah mendengar omongannya. Apa?

"Tidak boleeeeeh!"

"Kenapa?"

"So-soalnya….dia…DIA ITU PUNYAKU!"

* * *

Gimana? Gak oke ya? Agak maksa sih endingnya, gr2 gw gak sadar udah kepanjangan, jdnya gw CUT! maaf ya! yak berkecewalah kalian semua! YUHUUU~ *author macam apa*

Oh iya, gw dpt ide baru buat ff gw ini. gw berencana, ini ff gak bakal berakhir begitu saja setelah semua member GoM dpt giliran. Gw akan bikin chapter bonus ttg lanjutan cerita dr msg2 chapter. Semoga beneran terjadi dan gw gak cuma gombal doang, ahaha.

Sebelumnya, review pleaseeee~


End file.
